


How Can I Resist You?

by collectivekk



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mamma Mia! AU, No Incest, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Wedding, isnt including mamma mia 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectivekk/pseuds/collectivekk
Summary: Eggsy invited three men to his upcoming wedding to figure out who his father is. Jokes on him, he didn’t expect to find one of the men a bit too attractive and charming. Now he is fighting the inner conflict of guilt and pleasure.Inspired by Mamma Mia!(2008)





	How Can I Resist You?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever and I've been working on this for over a year. I was too shy to publish it before I was sure it is okay.  
> 

_ I have a dream, a song to sing _  
_ To help me cope, with anything _  
_ If you see the wonder, of a fairy tale _  
_ You can take the future, even if you fail _

Eggsy is standing on the pier, waiting for a boat. A boat, which he hopes would change his life.

He is not sure what he is expecting.

He remembers how he found his mother’s diary two weeks ago. He was supposed to get a garland in the attic for the preparations of his wedding and stumbled across this box. The diary had no lock so of course he couldn’t resist the urge to read it, even though he knew how wrong that was.

He skimmed all the pages for interesting stories and was not disappointed of what he read. The diary was from his birth year. His mother wrote about her life back then and it appeared she was very… _active_ in her younger age. He read of three men his mother had encountered nearly at the same time, apparently all very good lovers. The thing is Eggsy figured that one of those three men could be his father.

Eggsy doesn’t know his father, which was never a problem because he had a great mother who grew him up easily all by herself. But now, since he is soon marrying Jean, his lovely girlfriend and fiancée, he feels like something - or better someone - is missing.

He took it as a sign discovering his mother’s diary just now and had kept it a secret. Within the next three days he came up with a plan and carried it out. He sent out invitations to his wedding to all three men in the name of Michelle, only that his mother doesn’t know anything about it.

Now he is standing here alone on this pier with the final orange strays of the setting sun disappearing behind the hills of Kalokairi, the little Greek island where he lives with his mother.

Except for the last three years as he studied abroad at the University of London, where he met and fell in love with Jean. He came back to this island with his fiancée to celebrate their engagement. His mother quickly grew fond of her and urged them to let the wedding take place on this island and as soon as possible. Jean was immediately thrilled, because she loves the Greek islands with their white houses, the blue sea and those beautiful sunsets.

Eggsy wasn’t that enthusiastic. He thought before they get married they could travel a bit around as fiancées and discover some secret places. But as he loves her and didn’t wanted to disappoint his loving mother, he finally agreed. However, now it is very stressful to arrange this wedding and everything.

Therefore, he is glad that he has a bit of peace right now. Well obviously no inner peace because he is excited as hell. And his nervousness and excitement grows as he discovers the boat that is floating to his pier. On board three men, all able to be his father.

Will he recognise his own father although he doesn’t know who he is or how he looks like? He is sure of it. Blood is thicker than water. He will probably know as soon as he sees him. Will his father know it too? Eggsy just really wishes to be able to spend a lot of time with the right man. To get to know him, maybe to ask him some questions.

Eggsy takes a deep breath. He hopes his plan will work out.

The boat docks on the pier and his heart is pounding pretty fast. A door opens and Eggsy spots the first candidate for being his father. A tall figure, greyish hair, wearing casual clothes as it is a white shirt and dark khaki trousers. He comes straight up to Eggsy with a board smile and gives him a firm hand shake.

“Hey there, I’m Lewis. And who are you?” greets Lewis.

“Hi, ‘m Eggsy.” he answers.

“Nice to meet you, Eggsy”

Lewis looks at him suspiciously with a tiny smirk on his mouth. But Eggsy isn’t paying him attention anymore as he sees the next man getting off the boat . He is noticeable smaller than Lewis, has short blonde hair and is trying to cover his portly figure with a Hawaiian shirt. He smiles brightly as he comes towards Eggsy.

“Hi, my name’s Frank, a pleasure to meet you” he gives Eggsy a whole-body-hug.

“Frank, hi! I’m Eggsy” he cracks a smile although he feels kind of uncomfortable being suddenly that close to a stranger.

“What a lovely name! Surely an abbreviation, what’s your full name?”

But Eggsy didn’t hear his question. All he is able to perceive is the last one of the men standing in front of him. He is struck in awe at the tall man standing there so casual but yet with an elegance and grace he is holding himself up to. He wears a grey suit with a blue polka dotted tie. His hair is brown and sleek swept back. He wears glasses that frame his structured face perfectly. His whole appearance looks like out of an old black and white film.

“Harry Hart” he introduces himself as he notices the boy’s gaze. Eggsy has to swallow and recollect himself.

“Eggsy” he says hoarsely. And as they briefly shake their hands Eggsy really, really hopes that this man, Harry Hart, is not his father.

Eggsy is guiding the three men to the hotel slightly off road, because he doesn’t want to risk his mother to see them. All the way uphill to the village is a constant conversation going on between Frank, Lewis and Eggsy. Frank asks a lot of questions about Eggsy, about the island, about his family and of course about the wedding and his fiancée. Lewis takes part in the conversation, but speaks mostly only to Eggsy and listens very attentive to his answers. Harry is walking a step behind them and says nothing at all. Eggsy nearly thought they lost him on the way, but he can sense a pair of eyes on his back, apparently observing everything.

10 minutes later they arrive at the hotel. Eggsy is leading them to a neighbouring house, of course putting them in the main house of the hotel would be too obvious. As all three men were safely and unsaw in their lodging, he wishes them a good night and promises that he is coming over tomorrow round lunch.

“I’m looking forward to it!” Frank claims and smiles at him.

“Yes, thank you Eggsy” Lewis says.

Eggsy is just about to turn around as he hears, “Sweet dreams, Eggsy!”

And that is only the second time Harry had spoken to the boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So far, so good.  
> Stay tuned, there is a lot more to come.  
> (When you find any spelling mistakes or grammatical nonsense please tell me!)


End file.
